


Daryl Dixon X Male-Reader – Fixer Upper

by writeyouin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Daryl is friends with the readers dad. so he comes over to see if readers dad is home. Reader lets Daryl in, unable to refuse. Daryl begins to fix some problems in the house, also removing his shirt (and showing off his hairy and muscular chest and abs). Reader and Daryl then have rough sex (complete with dirty talk).





	Daryl Dixon X Male-Reader – Fixer Upper

You had known the Dixon family your entire life, or rather your father had. It’s what came from living miles from town, with them being the only neighbours, if you could call someone who lived 2 miles away such. Your family traded food and hunting supplies to them in return for spare parts. On such trade days, you observed quietly, often serving cold beers; while everyone suspected this was because you knew your place, it was actually so you could stare at the youngest member of the Dixon family, Daryl. You could spend hours describing Daryl’s good looks but if you were asked to do so in only one word, rugged was the obvious choice.

Despite knowing nothing could result from your fantasies, it didn’t stop you from indulging yourself and wondering what was “under the hood,” so to speak. It was on one such day filled with imaginings that Daryl came over, banging on the door whilst carrying a satchel full of parts.

“Daryl.” You greeted, your voice cracked in surprise as you opened the door.

“Your dad home?” he asked from on the porch, getting straight to the point as usual.

“Uh, no. He just left for town on a supply trip, he won’t be home till tomorrow.”

Daryl grunted, apparently disappointed, he chucked the satchel at you, “That’s for the leak in your sink, there’s also some spare car parts and new tools. Y’know how to fix the sink right?”

Under Daryl’s scrutinising gaze, you were embarrassed to admit that you had no-idea how to repair the sink, especially since this was the longest conversation he’d held with you. With an irritable sigh, he pushed past you into the kitchen, snatching the satchel back on the way; he got under the sink wordlessly and began taking it apart with the tools he’d brought over.

After about half an hour spent working on the sink, under your enraptured supervision, he cursed a disgruntled, “Shit.”

“Something wrong?” You queried from your position atop the counter opposite.

“Fucking grease trap leaked.”

He emerged from under the sink with a large, dripping stain on his vest. Slowly and almost tantalizingly, Daryl peeled the vest off, throwing it to you, demanding, “Wash this.”

You missed the catch, resorting to picking it up off the floor whilst staring at his muscular chest; you couldn’t tear your eyes away as stray beads of sweat rolled lazily down, getting tangled in the dark hair atop it.

“What’re you staring at? Get to it.”

“S-sorry, it’s just-” You paused while your mind sarcastically supplied the rest of the sentence, “ _Just what? Sorry, I just became a drivelling idiot? Yeah, he already noticed that._ ”

“Tch-” Daryl spat. “Fucking virgin, if you’ve got somethin’ to say, just say it.”

You bristled at the comment, “I’m not a virgin.”

“Could’a fooled me.”

“Then you’re not very perceptive.”

“Oh yeah? How experienced are you?”

You faltered, “Th-that’s none of your-”

“So you may as well be a virg-”

You closed the small gap between the two of you, grabbing the back of Daryl’s hair and using it to pull his head back; in all honesty, you didn’t know what you were going to do next, you had only gone this far to stop him from saying the confounded V-word again.

Daryl didn’t bother much with the position you’d put him in, he’d spent many years fighting with his brother and in bars; it gave him the strength and technique to overpower you with ease. He slammed you over a nearby table; you could see your shallow breaths on the plastic surface. Despite everything, you couldn’t help feeling a little aroused at the unexpected turn of events.

“Think I don’t notice the way you always watch me?” he grunted, keeping tight hold of you through your struggles. “You’ve wanted to fuck me for years so how ‘bout it? How ‘bout I show you what a real man’s like?”

“Is that some kind of joke?”

“Only if you say no.”

You thought through the proposition. On one hand, it was something you’d desired for years, on the other, the situation wasn’t going nearly as smoothly as your many fantasies had depicted.

“What do you propose?” You asked.

“I propose,” he mocked your fancy tone gruffly, “that I fuck you over this table right now until you learn what it’s like to really cum. Then, I’m gonna watch you clean it up. Consider it payment for all my hard work today.”

While you wanted to reply with some form of sassy come-back at the crude advance, you couldn’t think past the quickly growing erection pressing against your pants; with such a distraction, you only managed a curt nod. Daryl let go of your neck, hastily unbuckling his jeans and pushing them down just enough to stay around the back of his thighs.

“The hell you waitin’ for? Take your fucking pants off.” He commanded.

You did as told, quivering in anticipation at Daryl’s domineering voice; in any other situation such a tone would be terrifying, in this one however, it was the sexiest thing you’d heard. Daryl pushed you back over the table roughly, pinning you down by your shoulders. Before you knew what was happening, you felt him enter you with a grunt; although there was no preparation, you delighted in the pleasurable pain.

“Hmm, no prep- You really are a fucking whore.” Daryl spoke between hard thrusts, each banging you against the table, which would occasionally move under the pressure. “Wonder which other assholes have been in your hole.”

The harsh words brought you to a truly unique loathing towards Daryl, contrarily the feeling was combatted by a new level of euphoria as he moved one of his hands from your shoulder onto your cock, squeezing as he rubbed up and down; your own hands clung desperately to the table as you felt the sizzling beginning of an orgasm building up in the tip of your already throbbing dick.

“Is that the best you’ve got?” You gasped breathlessly. “I wonder what daddy Dixon would do if he knew you hadn’t already made me cum-”

You were cut off by your own gargled moan which was somewhere between a groan and a sob, “Oh no bitch,” he thrust harder with each syllable, “You’re ready, I can feel it. BUT- YOU’LL ONLY CUM WHEN I SAY YOU CAN FUCKING CUM.”

You could feel the friction deep inside as Daryl progressed, talking less as his own orgasm approached.

Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore, Daryl had held you on the verge for minutes, taking pleasure in the control he held over you.

There was nothing else for it but begging, “Shit- Please…please.” You whimpered in fiery-sweet agony.

“Fuck-”

Your whimpering drove Daryl over the edge and you felt his hot stickiness fill you, you followed suit savouring the satisfying release of your own, one that made you dizzy as he pulled out. You stood up, regaining composure as you pulled up your pants. You turned to face Daryl who was buckling his belt, he was covered in a fresh layer of sweat and you imagined that you didn’t look much better.

“So…” You started awkwardly; you had no idea how to act after an unplanned session with a man you barely knew. “Uh, that was-”

“Clean this up.” Daryl breathed, gesturing to the floor and his shirt.

“Seriously? Is that it? You’ve had me and you’re done?”

“You fuckin’ kidding? I just gave you the best time of your life, now sort yourself and this mess out.”

You shook your head, “I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“No- uh-uh- I never promised anything, this was just sex with no-strings. What do you want? A hug and a medal? Get over yourself.”

“…Okay. Fine. Your shirt will be done in 30 minutes.”

Daryl mentally kicked himself as he watched you walk away, “We should do this again sometime.” He muttered the words after you.

You smiled, glad he couldn’t see you, “My dad’s away next Thursday on a job. Until then the boiler needs servicing, I’ll see you later.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you want? A hug and a medal?” You left the room, satisfied as you felt Daryl’s eyes linger on your back.


End file.
